The Power Of Hero
by Andre DragneeL Lucifer
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila semua hero dari demensi lain ikut bersatu demi perdamaian? Naruto berserta keluarganya akan mengguncang dunia dengan kekuatannya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Oke… maaf sebelumnya karena saya author baru dan ini fanfic pertama saya jadi bila ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan….So, happy reading

 **::**

Title : The Power Of Hero  
Descaimer : Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan punya saya.  
Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), alur berantakan, Gaje.

 **Enjoy !  
0o0o0o0**

 **::**

 **Story  
::**

Ugh…..Dimana ini.?"ucap pemuda pirang jabrik atau lebih di kenal dengan naruto

Kau sudah bangun naruto" ucap seseorang memakai baju putih  
Siapa kau dan apakah aku sudah mati?" ucap naruto

Aku adalah tuhan atau yang kalian sebut dengan kami dan kau memang sudah mati naruto dan aku mempunyai tugas untukmu naruto" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah kami

Tu-tugas apa itu ka-kami sama?" ucap naruto gugup  
Kau akan di kirim ke dimensi lain untuk mendamaikan dimensi itu tapi dimensi itu bukan hanya di huni oleh manusia saja tapi di huni oleh 3 fraksi yaitu iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat" ucap kami  
Kenapa tidak engkau saja kami sama?" ucap naruto  
Karena aku telah di anggap mati disana oleh sebuah sacred gear"ucap kami yang membuat naruto terkejut  
Lalu kami menceritakan semua tentang sacred gear dan perang ke 3 fraksi tersebut kepada naruto  
ternyata tidak Cuma di dunia shinobi aja yang berperang tapi disini juga"batin naruto

Apakah kau bersedia naruto?" ucap kami  
Saya bersedia kami sama" ucap naruto  
Kau akan menjadi iblis dan kau tidak akan sendiri karena kau akan di temani oleh beberapa teman mu" ucap naruto  
Tiba-tiba datang beberapa orang…..  
Mereka yang akan menemani di dimensi itu naruto, perkenalkan nama kalian" ucap kami  
Baiklah nama saya adalah son goku salam kenal" ucap goku

Nama saya son gohan" ucap gohan

Hn , vegeta" ucap vegeta yang membuat semua orang swetdrop

Mirip dengan di Teme"batin naruto

Perkenalkan nama saya natsu dragneel" ucap natsu  
Saya gray fullbuster" ucap gray

Erza scarlet salam kenal" ucap erza  
Namaku ichigo kurosaki" ucap ichigo

Byakuya kuchiki" ucap byakuya  
Hn, uchiha sasuke" ucap sasuke yang membuat naruto terkejut(memang sasuke muka sasuke kaya setan*di rasengan sasuke?)

Salam kenal, nama saya haruno sakura" ucap sakura  
Nama saya meliodas" ucap meliodas  
Baiklah saya sudah mendaftarkan kalian semua ke sekolah kuoh academy dan saya sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal kalian" ucap kami  
Sudah waktunya kalian berangkat, SAYONARA" ucap kami

Di dalam rumah keluar lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dan menampilakan 12 orang  
Sebaiknya kita semua tidur karena hari sudah malam" ucap naruto  
mereka semua mengangguk  
keesokan hari 12 orang tadi sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk melakukan sarapan pagi  
dan disinilah mereka di depan gerbang kuoh akademy dan….  
Kyaaaa…. Mereka tampan" ucap seorang siswi  
kyyaaa… mereka murid baru  
kyaaa yang perempuan terlihat cantik" ucap seorang siswa

Mereka semua swetdrop  
hah… inikah yang kau rasakan teme?"batin naruto sambil melihat sasuke  
ehm…sebaiknya kita ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu" ucap naruto  
tok…tok..tok  
masuk " ucap kepala sekolah  
oh ternyata kalian murid pindahan itu baiklah tunggu wali kelas kalian datang" ucap kepala sekolah  
Hai" ucap mereka  
Mari ikut saya " ucap wali-wali kelas  
Di kelas 3A  
Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru dan kalian perkenalkan nama kalian" ucap wali kelas  
Yosh.. Nama saya uzumaki naruto dan yang saya sukai adalah kedamaian" ucap naruto  
Hn, uchiha sasuke" ucap sasuke yang bikin swetdrop 1 kelas  
Nama saya gray fullbuster" ucap gray  
Nama saya ichigo kurosaki" ucap ichigo  
kyyaaa mereka tampan semua…  
kyyaaaa…..berapa nomor handphone mu…  
kyaaaa aku ingin tidur dengan mereka…..  
Diam! Dan kalian boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong" ucap wali kelas  
Hai..sensei" ucap mereka  
tanpa di sadari dari tadi rias dan akeno melihat kearah mereka  
Ara~ara ufufufu naruto-kun sangat tampan" batin akeno di sertai senyuman manisnya  
hanya manusia biasa" ucap rias  
kenapa rias gak bisa merasakan aura naruto dan dkk karena mereka menekan energynya sampai titik terendah  
~skip time  
Sekarang terlihat 12 orang telah berkumpul di atas atap  
Cemana hari pertama kalian di sekolah ini?" ucap naruto  
Merepotkan" ucap ichigo  
mirip si rambut nanas" batin naruto swetdrop  
Sebaiknya kita segara ke kelas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ucap byakuya  
mereka semua mengganguk  
naruto pun berjalan sendirian ke kelas  
Bruk  
ittaiii…" ucap jawab si perempuan  
maafkan saya , saya tadi berjalan tidak melihat-lihat, ano…." ucap naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya

oh ya nama ku himejima akeno salam kenal, Ara~ara tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" ucap akeno sambil tersenyum menggoda  
Oh ya sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas Akeno-chan" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum  
Ara~ara baiklah naruto-kun"ucap akeno disertai semburat merah di pipinya  
~skip time  
Saat ini naruto sedang di tempat penelitian ilmu gaib karena ingin menyatakan perasaan nya  
Rias-chan apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap naruto  
menjadi kekasih manusia lemah sepertimu? Yang benar saja" ucap rias dingin  
lalu rias menarik issei dan menciumnya dengan ganas  
dan setelah itu mereka pergi kamar(bisa bayanginkan , hehehe, disini issei sudah menyelamatkan rias)  
dan itu membuat naruto murka  
Oke bila itu mau mu" ucap naruto dingin dan mengeluarkan 14 pasang sayap iblisnya membuat kelompak rias terkejut tak terkecuali akeno  
setelah itu naruto menghilang menggukan hiraishin.

Saat ini semua murid telah pulang tapi tidak untuk pahlawan kita, dia masih berada di atap sekolah  
Tega sekali dia berbuat kaya gitu" ucap naruto  
Naruto~kun" ucap akeno  
Ada apa akeno-chan?" ucap naruto  
akeno sedih  
Tidak kok akeno-chan" ujar naruto sambil memegang pipi akeno  
Dan naruto pun mendekatkan bibirnya kepada akeno  
Cup*  
ciuman kasih sayang tidak ada nafsu

Haah…." Ucap mereka  
Aku mencintaimu akeno-chan" ucap naruto

Aku juga mencintaimu naruto-kun" ucap akeno dan langsung memeluk naruto karena cintanya terbalas

TBC  
vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvv

v

 **King : Uzumaki Naruto  
Kekuatan: (seperti di cannon cuman di sini naru punya sharingan,kurama dan rinnenggan)  
Queen: Erza Scralet  
Knight 1: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Knight 2: Uchiha Sasuke  
Rook 1: Son Goku  
Rook 2: Vegeta  
Bishop 1: Byakuya Kuchiki  
Bishop 2: Haruno Sakura  
Pawn 2x: Natsu Dragneel  
Pawn 2x: Gray Fullbuster  
Pawn 2x: Meliodas  
Pawn 2x: Son Gohan (yang udah remaja)  
Kekuatan semua sama seperti di cannon**

Mohon maaf bila ceritanya kurang menarik karena saya authoe baru jadi ini fanfic pertama :D heheheh

see you letter


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Terima kasih udah mau reviews fanfic pertama aku…..Ok kali ini akan di perbaiki tulisannya menjadi yang lebih bagus lagi..So Happy Reading

 **::**

 **Title : The Power Of Hero**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto DKK bukan punya saya**

 **Warn : AU, OCC, Typo(s), alur berantakan, Gaje.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, romance , Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem**

 **ENJOY!**

 **::**

 **CHAPTER 2  
** Aula Penelitian ilmu gaib di selimuti rasa tegang, mereka kedatangan tamu dari fraksi surga  
"kami kesini untuk mencari pedang Excalibur yg dicuri" ucap gadis bersurai biru dengan sedikit warna hijau di poninya, beriris kuning gelap, memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hitam membentuk bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang di selimuti jubah putih dengan pedang di lilit perban di sampingnya ialah Xenovia utusan dari fraksi Malaikat mencari Excalibur yg di curi duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan Peerage Rias Gremory

memakai pakaian yg sama seperti Xenovia dengan pita melilit di bagian atas tangan kirinya ialah irina Shidou yg juga utusan dari fraksi Malaikat duduk di samping Xenovia.  
Di sofa samping terdapat Naruto dan Gray lagi menikmati teh dari akeno.

"Lalu buat apa kalian datang kemari" Tanya Rias duduk di meja utama

"kami hanya meminta fraksi iblis tidak ikut campur dengan pertarungan kami nanti" jawab Xenovia ****

"baiklah kami mengerti tapi bisakah kalian melawan mereka berdua tidak meminta bantuan kami" ucap rias ****

"Maaf saja kami tidak akan menerima bantuan fraksi musuh, kami saja sudah cukup mengalahkan para malaikat jatuh" balas Xenovia

Xenovia dan irina beranjak berdiri berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"sampai jumpa issei-kun" ucap irina melirik issei  
 **  
**"Tunggu!" tapi acara mereka terganggu oleh suara kiba yg tiba-tiba angkat bicara.  
"Aku ingin bertarung dengan kalian" ucap kiba  
"APA!" Teriak issei kaget

Naruto yg asik-asiknya minum the malah menyemburkannya ke Gray  
"Hoi… Apa yang kau lakukan NARUTO" ucap Gray yang di akhiri dengan teriakan memanggil nama Naruto  
"Hehehe maaf, maaf habisnya kiba mengagetkanku" balas naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal.  
"Ara~ara naruto-kun itu tidak baik" ucap Akeno  
"Ya mau bagaimana lagi…" ucap Gray yang tiba-tiba melepaskan baju yang di pakainya membuat semua perempuan yang berada di ruangan itu memerah melihat otot tubuh Gray.

"kami juga ingin bertarung dengan mu dan juga dirimu" ucap Xenovia menunjuk naruto  
"Aku?.. tidak-tidak aku ingin melihat saja" jawab Naruto  
"bilang aja kau takut, dasar lemah gak berguna" ucap issei arogan  
"beraninya kau….." balas Gray yang sudah siap melakukan sihirnya  
"cukup Gray biarkan saja" ucap naruto sambil merangkul Gray untuk menenangkannya

"ayo kita kebelakang" ucap Kiba

Kini mereka semua berada di lapangan cukup luas di belakang gedung Penelitian ilmu gaib.

Issei dan kiba kini berdiri di hadapan Xenovia dan irina

"Bersiaplah" ucap Xenovia  
Pedang yg di lilit perban pun terlepas menampilkan pedang Excalibur Destruction.

Xenovia berlari melesat menuju kiba, kiba juga berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata melesat menuju kiba  
Trank!  
Sacred Gear Sword Birth berhantaman dengan Excalibur Destruction menimbulkan percik api.

Sacred Gear Sword Birth mengeluarkan aura hitam mencoba memakan Excalibur Destruction tapi gagal  
" ini adalah pedang Excalibur Destruction iblis" ucap Xenovia

"aku tidak peduli akan aku hancurkan semua Excalibur" balas Kiba  
Kiba melompat mundur kebelakang, menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.  
Krak!

Sing!

Sing!

Tiba-tiba muncul puluhan pedang dari tanah.

Kiba mengambil dua pedang beraura merah dan biru

Kiba melesat menerjang Xenovia dengan pedang di ayunkan secara menyilang di depan dada.

Xenovia tidak tinggal diam ia mengayunkan pedang Excalibur Destructio secara vertical dengan kuat menghantam pedang kiba.

Blaaar!  
Terjadi ledakan cukup besar membuat kawah kecil di tempat kiba dan Xenovia.

Asap perlahan-lahan mulai mengurai dan hilang , terlihat kiba terbaring tidak berdaya di tengah kawah, Sacred gear Sword Birth kiba sudah menghilang  
sementara Xenovia berdiri di samping tubuh tak berdaya kiba

"kau masih terlalu lemah melawan pemegang Excalibur" ucap Xenovia

"S-sial!" geram kiba.

"Naruto apa aku boleh melawan dia?" Tanya Gray kepada naruto  
"Silakan" balas naruto  
"Hei kamu pemegang pedang Excalibur , maukah kau bertarung dengan ku?" Tanya Gray  
"tentu saja" balas Xenovia yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung  
"Hei bentar aku ingin membawa kiba menjauh dulu nanti bisa beku pulak dia" ucap naruto sambil menggendong kiba  
"kau siap?" tnya kiba  
"kapanpun" balas Xenovia

 **[Es Mage : Cool Excalibur]** (pengguna dapat menciptakan greatsword besar keluar dari es untuk pertempuran jarak dekat)  
"Pedang apa itu auranya sangat kuat" batin semua orang minus naruto dan kiba  
Gray maju dengan kecepatan gila dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya Horizontal  
Trank!

Pedang itu menghantam pedang milik Xenovia dan membuat Xenovia otomatis mundur kebelakang  
Gray menyerang Xenovia secara membabi buta dan itu sukses membuat Xenovia kewalahan  
Gray yang melihat lawannya kewalahan menyeringai dan Gray mengayunkan pedang secara vertical  
Berhasil membuat pedang Excalibur Destruction lepas dari tangan Xenovia  
"kau sudah kalah nona" ucap kiba menodongkan pedangnya  
"Bagaima-mana bisa" jawab Xenovia terbata  
"cukup Gray sebaiknya kita pergi dan kau (sambil menunjuk issei yang telah kalah melawan irina) akan ku buat kau menarik kata-katamu itu" ucap naruto

"akeno-chan aku pergi dulu ya" ucap naruto sambil mengecup singkat bibir akeno  
"Ara~ara hati-hati Naruto-kun" jawab akeno tersenyum manis  
Setelah itu tercipta sihir teleportasi berwarna biru dan langsung menghilangkan dua orang pahlawan kita.

"Ingat ya Gremory, ayo irina kita pergi" ucap Xenovia sambil mengambil kembali pedangnya  
"Ha'I Xenovia –chan, sampai jumpa lagi issei-kun" ucap irina melambaikan tangan pada issei  
"kita kembali " ucap rias berjalan menuju Gedung penelitian ilmu gaib di ikuti Peeragenya.  
"siapa sebenarnya kau naruto" batin rias  
~skip time

Saat ini naruto dan byakuya lagi berjalan bersama menuju rumah, mereka baru saja dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan(termasuk makanan dewa naru)

 **Naruto POV**

Hahh…lelahnya aku ingin segera pulang kerumah. Untuk memakan ramen instan ku hehehehe"  
Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh dan iblis di sekitar sini.

 **Naruto POV end**

Byakuya sebaiknya kita segera menuju aura ini" ucap Naruto  
Hn, baiklah " jawab Byakuya  
Setelah itu mereka menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin.

"Ternyata auranya berasal dari kouh akademy.."  
"Kau benar Naruto dan kelihatannya di dalam kekai itu ada iblis yang lagi bertarung"  
"ayo kita bantu byakuya"

"Ya" jawab byakuya  
"hahahhah ternyata Cuma segini kekuatan dari adik seorang mou dan sekiryuutei …menyedihkan" ejek si malaikat jatuh  
"Brengsek kau sialan" Teriak pemuda berambut coklat a.k.a issei **  
**Lalu malaikat jatuh itu membuat tombak cahaya sebesar bus.  
"dengan ini akan timbul perang lagi hahahaha" ucap malaikat jatuh a.k.a kokaibel  
Lalu kokaibel melempar tombak itu ke arah rias dan Peeragenya, mereka semua memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu ajal mereka  
 **[Kamui]  
** Tiba-tiba tombak kokaibel hilang tanpa bekas  
"brengsek siapa kau beraninya ikut campur urusan orang lain!" Teriak kokaibel  
"hohoho ternyata ada gagak bermuka jelek disini" jawab naruto  
Rias dan Peeragnya segera membukakan matanya, dan terkejut di depan mereka ada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik a.k.a naruto  
"Kau baik-baik saja akeno-chan? Dan seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuhmu ini" ucap naruto sambil memakaikan jaket miliknya ke akeno  
"Hoi naruto bisakah aku yang menyelesaikan ini?" Tanya byakuya  
"Ya terserah mu byakuya" jawab naruto  
"baiklah…"  
 **[Shinigami Tranform]  
** sekarang terlihat byakuya menggunakan piyama berwarna hitam dan memakai jubah putih dan terdapat pedang di sampingnya  
"bisa kita mulai gagak?" Tanya byakuya yang sudah memegang pedangnya  
" brengsek rasakan ini" kokaibel menciptakan tombak dan melemparkannya ke arah Byakuya  
" **[Sebonzakura]"** gumam byakuya , pedang byakuya menjadi potongan bunga sakura  
duarrrr…..  
tombak dan bunga sakura bertabrakan dan menimbulkan ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar  
"baiklah aku akan selesaikan ini dengan cepat" ucap byakuya  
 **[Bankai : Sebonzakura Kageyoshi]  
** tercipta beberapa pedang di samping byakuya dan pecah menjadi 1000(atau lebih) bunga sakura yang mengitari tubuh byakuya  
"rasakan ini iblis rendahan!" teriak kokaibel dan menciptakan banyak tombak cahaya dan melemparnya kea rah byakuya  
"percuma" gumam byakuya  
duarrrr…..duarrrr…duarrrr  
terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar menciptakan kawah yang besar  
"ternyata sudah-" Matilah kau" ucapakan kokaibel terpotong saat mendengar suara tersebut, melihat ke atas ada ribuan bunga sakura yang mengitari tubuh kokaibel  
"kurang ajar, argggghhh arggghhhh" teriak memilukan dari kokaibel yang terkena serang tersebut dan sekarang tubuh kokaibel sudah tergeletak tak berdaya  
"selamat tinggal gagak bodoh" gumam byakuya dan dari atas datang potongan sakura yang langsung menghantam tubuh kokaibel yang sudah tak berdaya  
duarrrr…..

Tercipta kawah yang besar dan kokaibel sudah terurai menjadi cahaya  
"selesai " ucap byakuya  
"sepertinya terlambat ya" ucap seseorang berambut putih a.k. vali  
"ya begitulah" jawab byakuya enteng  
"aku Cuma ingin bilang kejadian ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan azazel" ucap vali  
"apa kau datang untuk mencari ku ha?" teriak issei  
"oh rupanya sekiryuutei , jadilah lebih kuat dan nanti kita akan bertarung sebagai rival" jawab vali dan setelah itu vali terbang  
naruto dan akeno pun mendekati byakuya.  
"Sebaiknya kita pulang byakuya" ucap naruto  
"baiklah naruto" ucap byakuya yang sudah menonaktifkan tranformnya  
"akeno-hime aku pulang dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Cup*  
naruto mencium bibir akeno singkat  
"Ara~ara okelah naruto-kun"  
"siapa kau sebenarnya naruto?" Tanya rias  
"aku ini adalah iblis seperti kalian dan kalo kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu sebaiknya besok aja karena aku muak melihat muka mu itu" jawab naruto dingin  
"beraninya kau ngomong gitu ke buchou..rasakan ini" teriak issei yang udah mau memukul naruto  
 **[BOOST]  
** "bodoh" gumam naruto  
 **[Shira Tensei]  
** tiba-tiba issei terdorong kebelakang hingga menabrak reruntuhan bangunan sekolah  
Bumm!  
"ugh….."  
 **[Banso Tenin]  
** Naruto langsung mencekik issei dan membanting nya ke tanah menciptakan kawah yang agak besar  
"sekarang siapa yang lemah" ucap naruto dingin  
"Sudah lah naruto sebaiknya kita pulang saja" ucap byakuya  
"Cihh…baiklah byakuya"jawab naruto kesal  
Setelah itu mereka pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru

 **Dirumah Naruto POV  
** "Hoi ternyata kalian sudah pulang dari mana saja kalian" ucap Natsu  
"Oh tadi ada kucing hitam terus karena tidak mau kena sial akhirnya memutar jalan dan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" jelas naruto dan membikin semua keluarganya swetdrop kecuali sakura dan sasuke  
"alasan macam apa itu" batin mereka  
"Naruto bagiku aku satu cup ramennya?" ucap Natsu  
"Ne tangkap" balas naruto sambil melemparkan cup ramen ke arah natsu  
"Aku juga Naruto" ucap gray ikut-ikutan  
"emang bocah es bisa makan ramen?" sindir Natsu  
"masalah sama mu rambut pink?" balas Gray  
"Kalian bisa diam?" ucap seseorang berambut merah dengan aura mengerikan a.k.a Erza  
"Ha'I" jawab mereka  
"sebaiknya kita buat bersama aja, ada yang mau lagi" ucap naruto  
"Aku"jawab semua yang bikin naruto swetdrop.  
ternyata yang makan lebih banyak adalah goku dan vegeta(memang dari dulu makannya rakus*di spirit bom goku).  
setelah makan mereka semua segera tidur karena besok akan sekolah.

 **VVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVV  
V**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, udah pada tahu kan sebagian kekuatan dari naruto.**

 **Dan saya ingin membuat harem naruto tapi saya bingung mau nentuin siapa? Menurut readers-san siapakah yang cocok? Di tunggu Reviewsnya  
Untuk beberapa saat tidak akan update dulu kerena ingin ujian mid semester dulu jadi mohon doanya biar gak rangkin terakhir heheheh :D  
Maaf bila masih jelek :(**

 **See you minna-san**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Maaf kalo alurnya terlalu cepat soalnya selalu rebutan laptop sama bokap :v jadi nulisnya di bikin agak cepat alurnya, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya….So happy reading

 **::**

 **Title : The Power Of Hero**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Dkk bukan punya saya**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Gaje,Lemon(maybe).**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Advanture, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Lemon(maybe)**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem**

 **ENJOY!**

 ****

 **Chapter 3**

Normal POV

"Naruto-kun bangun sudah pagi nanti terlambat sekolah?" ucap seseorang berambut merah panjang a.k.a Erza

"enggghhh…..5 menit lagi Er-Chan" balas Naruto sambil memeluk Erza

"Na-naruto-kun" ucap Erza memerah karena tiba-tiba di peluk naruto

"Nanti kita terlambat sekolah lo naruto-kun?" ucap erza yang sudah tenang

"Baiklah Er-Chan " jawab naruto sambil mencium pipi kiri Erza

"A-aku tunggu di meja makan naruto-kun" ucap erza sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah ****

Kemudian Naruto Tiba di meja makan

"kemana yang lain Er-chan?" Tanya naruto

"Yang lain sudah pergi naruto-kun" balas Erza

selesai makan mereka pergi ke sekolah menggunakan Hiraishin

Sring!

Saat ini Naruto telah di depan gerbang sekolah

"Er-Chan kita masuk yuk" ajak naruto

"Ayo Naruto-kun" ucap Erza memerah karena mereka berpegangan tangan.

~skip time

Saat ini Naruto beserta Peeragenya berada Di ruang club rias dan terdapat sona juga

"siapa sebenarnya kau ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias

"Aku iblis sama seperti kalian" balas naruto dingin

"Aku akan perkenalkan Peerage ku" lanjut naruto

" Perkenalkan aku Erza Scarlet Queen dari Naruto-kun" ucap erza

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki Knight dari Naruto" ucap ichigo

"Hn, uchiha sasuke knight dari si Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang bikin semua orang swetdrop

"Perkenalkan saya Son goku Rook dari Naruto" ucap goku

"Vegeta Rook dari Naruto" ucap vegeta singkat

"Perkenalkan saya Byakuya Kuchiki Bishop dari naruto" ucap Byakuya

"Perkenalkan Saya Haruno Sakura bishop dari Naruto" ucap sakura

"Yosh Perkenalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel Pawn dari Naruto" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum 5 jari

"Perkenalkan nama saya Son Gohan pawn dari Naruto " ucap Gohan

"Panggil Saja aku Meliodas pawn dari Naruto" ucap Meliodas

"Namaku adalah…."Gray pakai bajumu" potong naruto

"sejak kapan" ucap gray sambil sibuk mencari bajunya

"ini ambil" ucap naruto sambil melemparkan bajunya

"namaku adalah Gray Fullbuster pawn dari Naruto " ucap Gray

"Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto king dari peerage ku" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum membuat akeno dan erza memerah

"aku ingin menantang Peerage mu Rias dan Sona" sambung Naruto

"baiklah kami setuju" balas rias

"oke bersiap lah" ucap naruto , mata naruto menjadi pola riak air

 **[Dimension Arena](** sejenis teknik kaya kaguya tapi versi sendri :v **)**

Sekarang Mereka ada di arena buatan naruto

"bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya" ucap sona dan rias

"Petarung pertama adalah koneko dan momo" ucap rias

"kalo aku adalah sakura-chan" ucap naruto

"Kalian berdua maju lah" ucap sakura

"hyaaaa….."

Grep

tangan koneko di tangkap dengan mudah oleh sakura

"jangan lupakan yang satu lagi" ucap momo melakukan tendangan ke kepala sakura

Swush

sakura langsung menunduk dan sakura melihat ada celah langsung menghantamkan pukulannya ke momo

Bugh….

Tinju sakura mengenai perut momo dan membuat momo terseungkur ke tanah dan itu di manfaatkan oleh koneko untuk menyerang sakura tapi sakura sudah tau dan langsung melayangkan tinju tepat di wajah koneko

Buaghh…..

membuat koneko terseret beberapa meter

Koneko dan momo segera berdiri tapi tanpa mereka duga

"Rasakan ini **[Shanarooooo]** " ucap sakura langsung memukul tanah sehingga membuat koneko dan momo terkena itu langsung pingsan

"mengerikan " batin semua orang

"asia sembuhkan koneko" ucap rias

"baik bouchu" jawab asia

"Kiba dan Xenovia maju " ucap rias

"baik bouchu " jawab mereka

"Er-Chan dan Ichigo sekarang giliran kalian" ucap naruto

"Ha'I" jawab mereka

mereka segera maju ke arena

 **[Shinigami Transfrom]  
**

**[Requip : Sarashi Hakama]**

sekarang Erza dan ichigo sudah memakai pakaian khas mereka bertarung

Kiba segera mengeluarkan sacred gear nya dan Xenovia mengeluarkan pedang durandalnya

"Oke rasakan ini **[Getsuga Tenshou]** " ucap ichigo

Kiba dan Xenovia segera menghindar dari serangan tersebut

"Erza kau lawan dia(nunjuk Xenovia) dan aku biar lawan dia" ucap ichigo

"oke" jawab erza

Trankkk

Pedang Zangetsu dan pedang suci iblis milik kiba beradu dan menimbulkan percik api

Ichigo langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical dan dapat di hindari oleh kiba dengan salto belakang tapi ichigo sudah ada di belakangnya , langsung melakukan tendingan ke badan belakang kiba

Buaghh…dummm

kiba langsung menghantam dinding arena

"ughh…"

"Kau baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja"

"Tidak akan"

"Baiklah kalo itu mau mu"

"hyahhhh"

Trank….trankkk….trank

Ichigo dan kiba saling jual beli serangan dan mencari siapa yang paling mendominasi

"Baiklah sudah saatnya aku serius" ucap ichigo sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan(lihat di google pas ichigo mau mengeluarkan bankai)

 **"[Bankai : Tensa Zangetsu]"** ucap ichigo(disini penampilan ichigo waktu melawan aizen )

"kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan" batin rias dan sona

"Rasakan ini hyahhhh" teriak kiba

Grep

pedang kiba di pegang Cuma menggunakan tangan kosong membuat semua terkejut minus naruto dan peeragenya

"Lemah **[Getsuga Tenshou]** " gumam ichigo

crashhhh

Kiba terkena serangan ichigo membuat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri

 **Erza Dan Xenovia  
**

"Bisa kita mulai" ucap erza

" ya" jawab Xenovia

Trank….

pedang erza dan Xenovia beradu

"Bersiaplah" ucap erza

Erza maju dan menyerang secara membabi buta, membuat Xenovia mundur kebelakang

Trankk...trank...trank

"apaan dia tidak memberi waktu untuk ku menyerang" batin Xenovia yang sedang menangkis pedang Erza

Erza Terus menyerang Xenovia membuat pedang yang di pedangnya lepas dari tangan nya

Erza langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Xenovia

"Apakah kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Erza

Xenovia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas

"Cemana Rias dan Sona peerage udah menang 2x loh" ucap naruto

"Kali ini pasti menang Issei dan Saji yang akan bertarung" ucap rias

"Bersiaplah Meliodas dan Vegeta hajar mereka" ucap Naruto

"Serahkan padaku akan aku perlihatkan pada dia siapa yang pecundang" ucap Vegeta

sedangkan meliodas hanya tersenyum

 **Issei dan Meliodas**

Meliodas melakukan pemanasan(kaya waktu melawan ban)

"sebaiknya anak kecil pulang aja" ucap issei sombong

"Nanti akan aku tutup mulutmu itu" jawab meliodas

 **[Boost]  
[Boost]  
[Boost]**

"Rasa" duaghhhh ucapan issei terpotong karena kena hantam tinju meliodas  
swush...duagh...duagh..duagh  
Meliodas memukul issei dengan bertubi-tubi dan menjatuhkanya ke tanah membuat kawah yang besar

"ughh... sakit kali" lenguh issei

"masih permulaan" ucap Meliodas 

**[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]  
[Boost]**

 **[Dragon shot]**

"Matilah kau" Teriak issei 

Meliodas tersenyum aja tanpa bergerak membuat issei menyeringai

Duuaaaarrrrrr…

Ledakan kuat terjadi hingga menciptakan kawah yang besar

 **[Full Counter]** (membalikan serangan sihir musuh)

Wushhhh….

Tekanan energi Meliodas meningkat drastic bahkan auara nya sangat kuat

"ini saja" ucap meliodas yang membuat issei dkk terkejut

duaghh….

Pukulan meliodas lebih kuat dari dragon shot issei membuat issei terdorong sangat jauh menabrak batas arena 

" **jangan sombong patner aku merasakan aura naga di dalam tubuhnya" ucap draig**

"baiklah patner" ucap issei

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Boosted Gear Scale-Mail]**

"kali ini kau tidak akan selamat bodoh" ucap issei sombong

 **[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

 **[Ascalon]**

issei sekarang memegang pedang dan maju ke arah meliodas 

"oh kau mau main pedang? Aku turuti" ucap meliodas mengeluarkan pedang yang ada di punggungnya

"hahahhaah…itu pedang udah putus apa masih berguna" ucap issei tertawa arogan

"sebaiknya kita lihat" balas meliodas  
 **[Enchantment]** (meliputi pedangnya dengan api)

swush….

Trankk..

pedang meliodas dan issei beradu membuat issei terdorong hingga menabrak pembatas arena

"ISSEI" teriak rias

" arghhh sialan" ucap issei

 **[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

 **[Counter Vanish]** gumam meliodas(sejenis menghilang kekuatan musuh sementara

"apa yang terjadi" Tanya issei

swush  
duagh..

Armor issei langsung hilang dan membuat issei melayang di udara akibat pukulan meliodas

Swush  
Meliodas tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memukul issei bertubi-tubi  
duagh…duaghh….

"ini untuk King ku yang sudah kau hina" ucap meliodas

Duaghh…bummmm

terlihat kawah yang besar di tengahnya ada issei yang tidak sadarkan diri

"jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan naga" ucap meliodas

"ISSEI" teriak rias langsung membawa issei 

**Saji dan Vegeta**

"ayo buat keluarkan semua kekuatanmu" ucap vegeta

"baiklah jika itu mau mu" ucap saji langsung memunculkan sacred gearnya

saji langsung berlari ke arah vegeta dan siap meninju nya, vegeta langsung terbang menghindari serangan itu

rias dkk membulatkan mata melihat Peerage naruto bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap

Saji pun mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang ke arah vegeta dan melayangkan pukulannya , di sambut juga oleh vegeta  
duaghh..  
terjadi adu pukulan dan membuat saji meluncur ke bawah

dummm

saji segera bangkit walau kakinya sudah bergetar

"terlalu lemah jadi akan ku akhiri dengan cepat," ucap vegeta tiba-tiba tekanan kekuatan vegeta menjadi sangat kuat bahkan melibih para mou

 **[Mode Super Saiyan 1]**

rias dkk berkeringat dingin merasakan tekanan energi ini sedangkan saji sudah jatuh berlutut

"Rasakan ini" ucap vegeta  
 **[Big Bang Atack]**

Duarrrrrrrrr

terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar menutupi seluruh arena

"SAJI" teriak kawan-kawan saji termasuk issei karena sudah sadar 

Terlihat saji terluka parah di tengah kawah tersebut

Tsubaki langsung membawah saji keluar arena

"membosankan kurang menarik" ucap vegeta

"ini tidak bisa di biarkan biar aku aja yang turun kaichou" ucap tsubaki

"Ara~ara aku juga bochou , gak apa-apa kan naruto-kun?" ucap akeno

"aku juga akan ikut" ucap rias dan sona

Naruto menghela nafas  
"Teme kau lawan akeno-hime" ucap naruto  
"Hn" balas sasuke  
"Gray kau lawan yang satunya" ucap naruto

"Yosh" ucap natsu

 **Sasuke dan akeno,rias**

"bisa kita mulai?" tanya sasuke

"Ara~ara kau gak sabaran ya sasuke-san ufufufu" ucap akeno

Akeno melemparkan dengan petirnya ke arah sasuke dan sasuke diam saja tanpa bergerak

Duarrrrrrr

"Serangan yang sangat hebat akeno-san tapi sama saja memberikan makanan terhadapku" ucap sasuke

"Oh begitu ya sasuke-san, cemana kalo ini? kita lakukan bochou?" ucap akeno kepada rias

Rias hanya mengangguk saja

Akeno menggabungkan sihir petirnya dengan Power Of Destruction rias dan mengarahkannya ke sasuke 

**[Susano]** gumam sasuke

Duarrrrrrrrrr

terlihat asap menutupi hampir seluruh arena mulai menghilang dan mereka terkejut apa yang mereka lihat, terlihat sasuke sekarang berada dalam monster tengkorak

"kita selesaikan ya" ucap sasuke

 **[Kirin]**

terlihat naga petir tercipta dan akan menghantamkan ke arah rias dan akeno

Duarrrrrr  
"Ku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan sasuke" ucap naruto yang dalam mode rikudou sanninnya menggunakan **Gudoudama** untuk melindungi rias dan akeno

"Maaf aku terbawa suasana Dobe" ucap sasuke menyesal

"kalian tidak apa-apa akeno-hime dan rias-chan?" tanya naruto disertai senyuman

"kami tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" jawab akeno

"aku minta maaf atas kelakuan ku naruto-kun" ucap rias sedih hendak menangis tapi naruto langsung memeluknya

"ya aku sudah memaafkan nya kok" ucap naruto yang membuat semua tersenyum

"sepertinya kawanmu itu terdesak" ucap sasuke

 **Gray and Tsubaki , sona  
**  
Sona menyerang gray menggunakan naga es , dan gray melompat ke atas

"ternyata kau pengguna jurus es juga ya?" tanya gray

"Ya " ucap sona singkat

"Baiklah" ucap gray

 **[Es mage : Cannon]  
**

tercipta meriam besar di tangan gray dan di arah kan ke arah sona

 **[Mirror]**

ucap tsubaki yang menelan tembakan gray

"ini aku kembalikan" ucap tsubaki

"uwahhhhh" teriak gray

 **[Es mage : Shield]**

Duarrrrrr...

"hampir saja" ucap gray

"baiklah rasakan ini" lanjut gray

 **[Es mage : Prison]**

Tiba-tiba sona dan tsubaki terkurung dalam sebuah penjara

 **[ Es mage : Super Bow]**

panah super itu di arahkan ke sona, sona hanya memejamkan mata nya

"Kaichouuuuuu" teriak tsubaki

Duaarrrrr...

"untung aku tidak terlambat" ucap sasuke yang sedang menggendong sona bridal syle

"sa-sasuke-kun" ucap sona yang gak sadar memanggil sasuke dengan suffix-kun 

sasuke hanya tersenyum perlahan muncul semburat merah di pipi sona

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali" ucap naruto

mereka semua kembali ke sekolah dan melihat sekolah masih sore yang membikin rias dan sona terkejut

" tenang aja di dimensiku 5 jam sama dengan 5 menit" ucap naruto

"sebaiknya kita pulang karena aku ingin makan ramen" sambung naruto yang membikin semua swetdrop 

0o0o0o0o

TBC

 **Maaf telat updatenya karena lagi ujian heheheh, dan maaf kalo alurnya terlalu cepat ya :(  
Di chap selanjutnya akan ada pertarungan 3 fraksi melawan Peerage naruto  
Dan si Riser phenex akan berhadap dengan natsu nanti :D**

 **Di tunggu reviewsnya minna-san :D**

 **See you letter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Maaf lama updatenya karena baru selesai ujian men…..So happy reading 

**::**

 **Ardhi : Ini udah update, terima kasih udah sabar nunggu :D**

 **MR. ARIES : lanjut kemana bro :v *plak**

 **: kenapa mesti gak berani Cuma update cerita doing kok, maaf klo soal chap 1  
uzzuchi007 : Thanks  
Dsevenfold : Yosh udah semangat ne….  
aditiajrx : Ok….  
gilbert oosutsuki eden : Thanks, ok di update  
putra uzumaki : Ok… reader-san**

 **NeroUzumaki24 : Ya memang agak aneh si alurnya  
Yami nugroho : Ane si lihat dari pertarungan meliodas dan ban jadi pas itu kan kekuatan ban di serap sama meliodas, dan untuk kekuatan naga ane piker waktu melawan musuh pertama x itu kan di menyebutkan bahwa ada dragon gitu di bilanganya dan ada tato naga lagi**

 **ren : tentu brow, peeragenya aja udah kuat apalagi kingnya :D**

 **::**

 **Title : The Power Of Hero**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan yang lain bukan punya saya**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Gaje, Lemon(maybe) mengingat usia saya**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem**

 **FUN**

 **::**

 **Chapter 3**

Saat ini vegeta dan naruto sedang jalan-jalan sehabis pertarungan tadi dan naruto dan vegeta merasakan aura malaikat jatuh

"Hei vegeta, apakah kau merasakannya?" Tanya naruto

"Ya" jawab vegeta singkat

lalu mereka mendatangi aura tersebut dan melihat seorang tengah memancing

"Apakah yang kau lakukan paman?" Tanya naruto

"tentu saja memancing" jawab si orang itu

"Malaikat jatuh memancing juga rupanya menarik" ucap naruto

"Siapa kau?" Tanya orang itu

"Aku Uzumaki naruto dan di sampingku ini adalah vegeta" jawab naruto

"Aku azazel petinggi malaikat jatuh" jawab azazel

"Oh ea melihat wajahmu apakah kau ini mesum?" Tanya naruto

"aku tidak mesum tapi super mesum hahahahaha" jawab azazel yang bikin naruto dan vegeta swetdrop

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang a.k.a vali di samping azazel

"Hohoho ternyata disini ada orang kuat untuk ku ajak bertarung" ucap vali

"O ea kau dan teman mu pas itu yang membunuh kokaibel" lanjut vali  
" oh jadi ini orangnya yang sudah membunuh kokaibel" ucap azazel  
"Temannya" ucap vali swetdrop  
"Berarti Vegeta-san ya?" Tanya azazel  
"Bukan"

"JADI SIAPA? ITU BUKAN INI BUKAN JADI SIAPA"

"Byakuya namanya byakuya" ucap naruto

"Ah lupakan, apakah kalian ingin bertarung?" Tanya vali  
"Boleh juga, tadi aku belum mendapat kesenangan" balas vegeta sambil menyeringai

"yayaya terserah kalian lah maniak adu jotos(bahasa keren kan hehehehe *plak)" ucap naruto

 **[Dimension Arena]**

terlihat sekarang vegeta dan vali di tengah lapangan dan di sisi lapangan ada azazel dan naruto

"Kau siap merasakan tinjuanku" ucap vegeta  
"Coba ada kalo bis…" duaghh ucapan vali terpotong karena terkena pukulan vegeta  
"Sialan, **[Blance Breaker]** " ucap vali

"wah kau memakai armor ya menarik" ucap vegeta  
"Terima ini"

 **[Big Bang Atack]**

 **[Devide] [Devide] [Devide] [Devide]  
**

" **Vali sepertinya kekuatan mu sudah penuh" ucap albion  
** "bagaimana bisa tapi belum semua hilang" batin vali

Terpaksa vali harus menghindar dari serangan itu

duarrr

"Ternyata serangan ku tadi di bagi ya tapi sepertinya tidak bisa di bagi semua menjadi kekuatanmu? Apakah kekuatan mu sudah penuh? " Tanya vegeta menyeringai

"ya kau benar aku telah membagi seranganmu tapi tidak semua bisa aku bagi" ucap vali

di seberangan sana naruto dan azazel melihat pertarungan itu

"ternyata di masih main-main ya" ucap naruto

"apa maksudmu naruto?" Tanya azazel

"Ya bila vegeta mengeluarkan kekuatannya maka arena ini akan hancur di bikin dia bahkan Neraka bisa hancur" balas naruto dan azazel menelan ludah

 **Back to Scane**

"Sekarang giliran ku" ucap vali

Sekarang vali maju dengan kecepatan penuh menerjang vegeta tapi vegeta hanya diam saja

Duaghhh

vegeta pun terkena serang itu dan meluncur ke atas , melihat itu vali terbang ke atas dan memukul vegeta yang berada di atas

Dummm

Vegeta pun menghantam tanah

"rasakan ini" ucap vali yang menembakkan **demonic powernya**

Duarrrrr

vali pun menyeringai karena seranganya telak mengenai vegeta tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama

"Ehmzz… lumayan" ucap vegeta yang membuat vali shock

"Ayo maju lah" ucap vegeta lagi 

Mereka pun beradu pukulan sampai membuktikan siapa yang menang

Terpaksa vali harus menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan vegeta segera melayang tendangan kakinya, membuat vali terseret beberapa meter 

"ternyata sama aja" ucap vegeta bosan

Wushhh…..brtttt..brttt

 **[Super Saiyan 1]  
**  
"tekanan apa ini" batin azazel dan vali

melihat itu pun vali bergetar

sring…

vegeta langsung menghilang dan muncul di hadapan vali lalu melayangkan pukulan ke perut vali

duaghhh

"akhhhh" ucap vali terjatuh

"Rasakan ini **[Big Bang Atack]** " ucap vegeta

duarrrrrrrrrrrr

terjadi ledakan besar dan terlihat kawah yang besar , apa pun mulai menipis dan menyisahkan vali yang sekarat

"Sebaiknya kau bawah anak itu azazel" ucap naruto

" baiklah" ucap azazel

Mereka pun keluar dari dimensi itu

" oh ya nanti malam datang ke Kuoh Akademy karena ada pertemuan 3 fraksi di sana" ucap azazel

"Baiklah" ucap naruto

~skip time

Kouh Akademy sekarang telah berkumpul 3 fraksi dan naruto

"bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kokaibel menyerang rias beserta budaknya?" Tanya sirzech

"itu Cuma keinginan dia sendiri , dan ia pun ingin memulai great war kembali" balas azazel santai

"bisa aku mempercayaimu?" Tanya sirzech lagi

"ya aku pun mau hidup damai, apakah kalian setuju dengan perdamaian?" Tanya azazel

"Aku dan serafall dari fraksi iblis setuju dengan perdamaian" ucap sirzech

"aku pun setuju dengan perdamaian" ucap sang seraph a.k.a Michael

"3 fraksi sudah setuju dengan perdamaian" ucap azazel

"bagaimana dengan kalian kaisar naga merah dan putih dan Naruto?" Tanya azazel

"Aku setuju asal aku bisa bertarung dengan orang kuat " ucap vali

"Aku setuju saja karena tujuan utama ku adalah membangun perdamaian" ucap naruto

"Aku setuju demi oppai" ucap issei yang bikin semua swetdrop kecuali Michael yang senyum-senyum aja

"Tapi sebelum itu.." ucap naruto terhenti kerena menyadari sesuatu yang aneh karena hamper semua berhenti kecuali rias yang berpegangan dengan issei, kiba yg sudah mengeluarkan blance breakernya, Xenovia dengan pedang durandalnya, 3 fraksi, beserta akeno dan naruto(karena akeno pegangan sama naruto) dan peeragenya yg terdiri gray,meliodas,vegeta

"Sacred gear forbidden balor view" ucap sirzech

"gesper" gumam rias

duaarrrrrr

Terjadi ledakan yang besar di tempat pertemuan 3 fraksi

"sepertinya aku terlambat" ucap seseorang

"itu bahaya kali lo nona" ucap naruto yang baru saja keluar dari **Gudoudama** yang melindungi semua

"siapa kau iblis rendahan" ucap si kartea( kurang tau namanya hehhehe)

"Aku Uzumaki naruto tebayo iblis gilak" ucap naruto

"Beraninya kau menghina ku" ucap kartea sambil melempar **Demonic power** nya kea rah naruto

duuuuarrrr

"kan udah aku bilang itu berbahaya tau" ucap naruto

"Rias sebaiknya kau selamatkan budakmu itu" ucap azazel

"issei,kiba,xenovia ayo" ucap rias

"baik bochou" jawab mereka

"bawah ini dan pakaikan ke gesper" ucap azazel melemparkan sebuah gelang

"Hai" ucap issei

" sialan rasakan ini" ucap kartea yang melemparkan demonic powernya kea rah serafall

"ONE-SAMA" teriak sona

 **[Counter Vanish]**

"ba-bagimana bisa" ucap kartea

"kau tidak apa-apa cantik?" ucap meliodas

"ya aku tidak apa-apa" ucap serafall yang memerah

"Ayo hajar dia Gray , vegeta" ucap naruto

 **[Es mage : Cannon]** ucap gray

"rasakan ini" ucap gray

duarrrrrrrr

"Hampir saja" ucap kartea

"Jangan lengah nona bodoh" ucap vegeta yang sudah di belakang kartea

 **[Big Bang Atack]**

Duarrrrr

"arrrgghhhh" ucap kartea yang sudah jatuh

"Masih hidup rupanya kau" ucap vegeta

 **[Gallic Gun]**

Duarrrrrr

"sudah selesai" ucap vegeta

"Oi vegeta bisa kau hancur kan portal itu" ucap naruto yang sedang menghajar para penyihir

"Iya " ucap meliodas

 **[Big Bang Atack]**

Ddduuuuarrr

"Akhirnya selesai" ucap naruto

(Disini saya bikin Vali bukan anggota chaos brigde)

"Oh ya aku punya permintaan, aku ingin melawan 3 fraksi dan lainnya? di underworld" ucap naruto

"Baiklah kalo itu mau mu" ucap sirzech

"Apakah kau yakin naru-kun?" tanya akeno

"Ya tentu akeno-chan" jawab naruto

"Yosh mari kita pulang " ucap naruto yang sudah mulai menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya

"Aku mau mancing lagi lah" ucap azazel

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke surga" ucap michael

"Aku juga akan kembali jaga dirimu ya sona-tan" ucap serafall dengan nada childishnya

tiga fraksi mulai kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing

~skip time

Naruto langsung tiba di tempat tidur dan mau langsung tidur tapi kegiatannya tertunda

"Naruto-kun" ucap erza

"Ada apa Er-hime" tanya naruto

"Bolehkah aku tidur dengan mu?" tanya erza

"Boleh kok Hime" jawab naruto

Erza langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya kecuali bra dan CDnya

"Himeku kau sangat cantiklah" ucap naruto sambil mencium bibir Erza

"ha..ha..ha" tercipta benang saliva di antara ciuman mereka

"Sebaiknya kita tidur Hime" ucap naruto sambil mencium kening erza dan memeluknya

"Ya naruto-kun" ucap erza sambil juga memeluk naruto erat

keesokan paginya

"Udah pagi rupanya" ucap naruto baru bangun dari tidurnya

"er-chan kalo lagi tidur cantik ya" batin naruto  
"Engghhh" lenguh erza

"Ohayou Hime" ucap naruto sambil mengecup bibir erza

"Oh-Ohayo naruto-kun" balas erza sambil memerah  
"Sebaiknya Hime-sama segera mandi dan menyiapkan makanan untuk nanti kita semua sarapan" ucap naruto  
"Ya naruto-kun" balas erza sambil menuju kamar mandi  
"Sebaiknya aku segara latihan dulu mengingat waktu masih jam 6:00 pagi" ucap naruto

"Yo minna" teriak naruto  
"Yo" balas goku dan meliodas  
"Hn" balas tiga orang bermuka tembok vegeta, sasuke dan byakuya

"yang lain mana?" Tanya naruto  
"masih tidur ku rasa dobe" jawab sasuke  
mereka pun segera melakukan latihan mereka sendiri

"ha…ha..ha…fisikku belum kuat" ucap naruto  
"betul dobe" balas sasuke  
"Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap minna untuk sekolah" ucap naruto dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk

 **~skip time pas sarapan  
**

"kyaa mereka datang"  
"kya mereka sangat tampan"  
"aku mau jadi kekasih mereka"  
"kyaaaaa"  
"kyaaaa"  
ucap fansgril

"hufft selalu aja begini" batin mereka

"minna sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing" ucap naruto  
Mereka semua mengangguk

"Pelejaran fisika merepotkan….lebih baik aku tidur" batin naruto langsung menaruh kepalanya di meja  
"Ara~ara naruto-kun sangat tampan bila tidur" batin akeno

tet….tet….tet….

Saat ini naruto sedang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib karena memenuhi panggilan sirzech  
"ini tehnya naruto~kun" ucap akeno  
"terima kasih akeno-chan" balas naruto

"Oh ea naruto-san kapan akan di mulai pertandingannya?" tanya sirzech

"Sebaiknya pulang sekolah ini saja sirzech-san , aku dan peerage ku akan langsung ke underworld" jawab naruto

"Ya sebaiknya aku segera masuk ke kelas karena waktu istirahat sudah mau berakhir" ucap naruto  
"tunggu naruto-kun, aku ikut" ucap akeno langsung menggandeng tangan naruto

 **~skip time mansion naruto**

"kalian sudah siap minna?" Tanya naruto  
"Ya" balas mereka  
"Yosh kita akan ke underworld" ucap naruto langsung mengaktifkan lingkaran sihirnya

Di sebuah tempat khusus muncul lingkaran sihir dan langsung menampilkan naruto dan peeragenya

"Yoshhh….Aku mulai terbakar" ucap natsu membara

"Hn…semoga saja ada orang kuat" ucap vegeta

"Selamat datang di underworld naruto-san" ucap sirzech

"Ya sirzech-san, apakah yang lain sudah berkumpul?"Tanya naruto

"Ya mereka sudah berkumpul naruto-san" jawab sirzech

Mereka langsung berjalan kea rah bangku yang sudah di sediakan dan bila di lihat  
telah banyak penonton dari ke 3 fraksi termasuk rias dan sona

"Sistem duelnya 1 vs 1 dan tidak boleh membunuh" ucap naruto

"Baiklah aku akan langsung turun sebagai pembuka" ucap sirzech

"Baiklah aku melilih…" aku" aku" ucap vegeta dan goku yang memotong ucapan naruto

"Sebaiknya kita osum kakarot" ucap vegeta

"Baiklah" ucap goku

"Gunting" ucap goku

"batu" ucap vegeta

"hehehe aku yang akan melawannya kakarot" ucap vegeta menyeringai

"He aku kalah" beo goku

"Pertandingan pertama Sirzech-sama vs Vegeta-sama" ucap grayfia

"pasti mou akan menang melawan orang itu"  
"ya pasti akan di buat hancur oleh mou-sama dengan _**True Form**_ nya"  
"Mou-sama tidak akan kalah"

bisik-bisik para iblis

"Oni-sama tidak akan kalah" ucap rias

Sekarang vegeta dan sirzech berada di arena

"Kau sudah siap vegeta-san?" Tanya sirzech

"Kapan pun" ucap vegeta

Sirzech pun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung memukul vegeta dengan tangannya yang sudah di lapisi _**Power Of Destruction**_

Melihat itu pun vegeta menahan pukulan sirzech menggunakan tangannya

"Buat aku tertarik dengan kekuatan mu SIRZECH" ucap vegeta menyeringai

Melihat itu sirzech tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mengarahkan kakinya kea rah perut vegeta tapi vegeta langsung menghilang dari tempatnya

Sekarang Vegeta sedang terbang

"bagaimana dia bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap" batin semua orang minus naruto dan peeragenya

 **[Big Bang Atack]**

vegeta langsung mengarah kekuatan kea rah sirzech melihat itu sirzech langsung manghindar sejauh mungkin

Duarrrrrrr

"kekuatan yang sengat mengagumkan" batin sirzech

"Jangan lengah" ucap vegeta yang sudah berada di depan sirzech

"bagaimana bisa" ucap sirzech

duaghhhhh

Vegeta langsung memukul tengkuk sirzech membuat sirzech menuju atas

Sringgg…wushhh…duagghhh

Vegeta langsung menghantamkan pukulannya ke arah perut sirzech, sirzech langsung meluncur ke bawah

Swushhh….duaghhh

vegeta muncul lagi dari samping dan langsung menendang sirzech

Dummm

 **[Atomic Blast]**

"Rasakan ini" ucap vegeta

Vegeta langsung menembaki sirzech yang di bawah dengan kekuatannya

duarr…duarrr..duarrrr…duarrr…..duarrrrr….duarrrrr

Terjadi ledakan beruntun di tempat sirzech terjatuh tadi

"ONIIII-SAMA" teriak rias

"Mengerikan" batin semua orang

wushhhhh

"Sepertinya aku harus menggunakannya" ucap sirzech yang sekarang tengah telanjang dada dan sudah memasuki _ **True Form**_ nya

"Menarik" ucap vegeta

Sringg

Sirzech muncul dan langsung menghantamkan tinju nya kea rah vegeta

Dummmm

vegeta pun meluncur ke bawah

"Lumayan" ucap vegeta menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya

"Baiklah akan aku tunjukankan kekuatan super saiyan ku" sambung vegeta

"hyahhhhhh….."

brtttt….brtttt…wosh

 **[Super Saiyan mode 1]**

"Tekanan apa ini , setara dengan sirzech" batin Michael dan Azazel

Semua orang berkeringat dingin menyaksikan pertarungan ini

"Bersiaplah" ucap vegeta

Vegeta segera maju kea rah sirzech dan sirzech pun melakukan hal yang sama

Mereka beradu pukulan hingga menciptakan udara menggetar

Duaghhhh

pukulan Vegeta berhasil mengenai pipi sirzech , membuat sirzech agak mundur

"Akan aku akhir ini" ucap vegeta

"Hyyahhhhhhh…"

Woshhh….Woshhhh

 **[Super Saiyan mode 2]**

"Tidak mungkin,kekuatannya meningkat pesat melebih sirzech/sirzech-sama/oni-sama yang sudah memasuki _**True Form**_ nya" batin rias, mou, dan yang menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin kecuali naruto dan peeragenya

"Kekuatannya bertambah jauh di atas ku, siapa orang ini" batin sirzech

Swushh…dughhhh

Vegeta langsung berada di depan sirzech dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya kea rah perut sirzech, membuat sirzech jatuh terduduk memegangi perutnya

"Rasakan ini" ucap vegeta yang sudah berada di atas sirzech

" **[Final Flash]** " ucap vegeta

Duaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar menutupi seluruh arena dan asap mulai menipis memperlihatkan sirzech yang sudah terluka parah namun tidak pingsan

"Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan" ucap vegeta langsung merangkul sirzech

"Sunguh kekuatan yang sangat besar" ucap sirzech

Vegeta hanya tersenyum

"Pemenangnya adalah Vegeta-sama" ucap Grayfia

terlihat mereka sudah keluar dari arena pertarungan

"ONI-SAMA" teriak rias

"Sirzech-san sebaiknya anda memakan biji ini akan bisa sembuh" ucap goku melemparkan Senzu Bean kepada sirzech

Sirzech langsung mengunyah biji itu dan benar dia sembuh

"Sugoiii, biji ini membuat tubuh ku kembali pulih" ucap sirzech

"apakah oni-sama baik-baik saja?" Tanya rias

"Oni-sama baik-baik saja rias-chan" balas sirzech

"syukur lah" ucap rias

"Pertandingan kedua aku ingin Natsu melawan riser" ucap naruto

"Baiklah" ucap grayfia

"Pertandingan kedua Natsu-sama akan melawan Riser-sama" ucap Grayfia

"Yoshhh….aku mulai terbakar" ucap natsu senang

"Semoga kita bisa bertanding dengan baik" ucap riser sambil berjabat tangan dengan natsu (disini riser sudah insaf)

"YA" teriak natsu sambil membalas jabatan tangan riser

 **TBC  
**

**O0o0o0o0o0**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Vvvvvvvvv**

 **Vvvvv**

 **Vvv**

 **V**

 **Maaf kalo updatenya lama karena baru selesai ujian jadi baru bisa bikin sekarang, oh ea aku mau minta pendapat tentang Fanfic baru yang nanti aku rilis berjudul " Namikaze Naruto Lucifer dan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" judulnya pas gak?**

 **Di tunggu Rewiewsnya ya**

 **See You Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** Yosh jumpa lagi minna :D… Langsung aja Baca ya, So Happy Reading

 **::**

 **Ikrammualiady : Karena Fic ini bukan untuk bikin naruto jadi jahat** ****

 **alvinnvz : Arigatou :)**

 **Olan251 : Arigatou , untuk harem Cuma buat mini harem aja :D  
**

**Asd : Ok sippp**

 **Rei01 : Ok akan saya perbaiki**

 **MrMentholz : Ok sip**

 **A zoldyck : Ini udah next**

 **Ero Azazel : hahaha, ya mana mungkin vegeta kalah kan?**

 **azuramode : Nanti saya pikirkan**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer : Ada, kita lihat aja nanti :D**

 **::**

 **Title : The Power Of Hero**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan yang lain bukan punya saya**

 **Warn : AU , OOC ,Typo(s),Alur Berantakan,Gaje, Lemon (maybe)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem**

 **Happy reading**

 **::**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Pertarungan Natsu vs Riser**

"Buat ini jadi lebih menarik" ucap natsu

"Pasti" balas Riser

Mereka sama-sama maju ke depan sambil melayangkan pukulan masing-masing  
Terjadi adu pukulan antara Natsu dan riser

"rasakan ini **[Karyuu no Tekken]** " ucap Natsu

duagghhhh

Riser pun terkena pukulan natsu di pipi kanannya membuat dia agak terdorong kebelakang

"Boleh juga rasakan ini" ucap Riser yang melayangkan pukulan kea rah natsu

duaghhhhh

Natsu pun terkena serangan itu di pipi kirinya

" **[Karyuu no Houkou]** "ucap natsu

duarrrr….

terjadi ledakan tempat riser berdiri

"untung masih sempat menghindar" batin riser yang sudah terbang menggunakan sayap api nya

"Sugoiiii…Sayapnya terlihat keren, aku juga tidak akan kalah" ucap natsu yang mengeluarkan sayap apinya bahkan lebih besar dari pada riser

"bagaimana bisa" batin riser

"Benar-benar menarik" batin sirzech

"Terima ini" ucap riser yang segara melemparkan bola api sebesar bola basket ke natsu

Duarrrrrrr

"Sialan" gerutu natsu

"Hati Hati dengan ini **[Karyuu no Kenkaku]** " ucap natsu yang mulai membakar dirinya

"Aku juga" balas riser yang juga membakar dirinya

"hyahhhh" ucap mereka berdua yang maju

Duarrrrr

"arghhh" ucap natsu terpental

"Hebat juga tapi sepertinya kau akan kalah" ucap riser

"bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kita saling menabrak" Tanya Natsu

"Aku dapat beregenerasi" jawab riser

"oh begitu" ucap natsu

"kali ini kau akan kalah terima lah dan makan ini **[Super Nova]** " ucap riser yang sudah menciptakan bola api yang sangat besar dan melemparkan kea rah natsu

"Betul juga akan kumakan" gumam natsu

"a-a-apa tidak mungkin" ucap riser terbata

"bagaimana bisa" batin para penonton kecuali naruto dan peeragenya

"Melemparkan api yang sangat besar sama aja memberiku makanan" ucap natsu yang menyeringai

" **[Guren Karyuuken]** " ucap natsu yang meninju beruntun riser

duagghh….duaghhh…duaghhhh….duaghhhh….duaghhhhh..duaghhhh

"Hyahhh" ucap natsu yang memukul perut riser membuatnya menghantam tanah

"Hosh..hoshh" ucap riser yang sudah mulai regenerasinya tapi lambat

"Sepertinya regenerasi mulai melambat" batin natsu

"Baiklah rasakan ini **[Karyuu no Kouen]** " ucap natsu yang melemparkan bola api yang sangat besar kea rah riser

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

Terjadi ledakan yang besar

"ha… .. beruntung aku masih bisa membuat sihir pelindung tapi serangan yang benar hebat, aku kalah" ucap riser yang mulai tumbang

"Pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Natsu-sama" ucap grayfia

"Yuhuuu" ucap natsu kegirangan

"Api yang di milikinya lebih besar dari pada clan phenex" ucap sirzech dalam pose memikir

" Ya jelas lah api dia lebih besar dari clan phenex karena dia adalah dragon slayer" Jelas naruto

Orang yang berada disitu kaget bukan main

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pertandingannya" ucap naruto

"Meliodas akan melawan vali" sambung naruto

"Menarik" ucap vali

Sedangkan meliodas hanya tersenyum

"Pertandingan akan di lanjutkan , Meliodas-sama vs Vali-sama" ucap grayfia

Di Tengah Arena

"Bisa kita mulai" ucap vali yang sudah tidak sabar(dasar maniak bertarung*Plak) dan penampilan meliodas disini memakai jubah putih membuat nya keren (Tapi saying badan loe cebol*plak*Huaaa)

"Kenapa kau diam saja apakah kau sa" ucap vali terpotong karena merasakan pukulan di wajahnya

"Cepat sekali" Batin semua kecuali naruto dan peeragenya

"Lumayan" ucap vali yang menangkap tubuh mungil meliodas dan membanting nya ke tanah

Melihat itu Meliodas menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya dan langsung menaruh kedua kakinya di leher vali , langsung membantingnya

"ehhh" ucap meliodas

"Segini saja" ucap vali merendahkan

Vali langsung mengangkat tubuh meliodas dan menendangnya ke atas , vali langsung terbang menggunakan sayapnya

Vali langsung memukul meliodas bertubi-tubi, sedangkan meliodas menggunakan tangannya untuk berlindung , melihat ada celah meliodas langsung menghantamkan pukulannya kea rah vali

Dummmm

Vali pun meluncur kebawah menciptakan retakan yang sangat besar

Vali pun langsung menghilang di ikuti oleh meliodas

Mereka muncul di tengah lapangan dan langsung beradu pukulan

Melihat ada celah lagi meliodas memukul perut vali dan langsung menghantamkan pukulan telak kea rah wajah vali

 **[Devide]  
[Devide]  
[Devide]**

Setelah kekuatan meliodas terserap , meliodas pun jatuh berlutut

"Kenapa dengan kekuatanku" Tanya meliodas

"Hehehehe kehilangan tenaga he" ucap vali

melihat itu vali langsung berlari kea rah meliodas dengan kecepatan biasa

Swushhh…

Pukulan meliodas hanya mengenai udara kosong

duaghhh

Pukulan vali telak mengenai kepala belakang meliodas

"Masih sanggup ka" ucap vali terpotong karena helm naganya hancur karena terkena sikut meliodas

"Hebat" ucap vali

Meliodas pun menerjang vali tapi vali menghindar dan langsung memukul meliodas menggunakan kepalanya 

Swushhh….Duaghh

Membuat meliodas agak terdorong , vali pun langsung melancarkan pukulan ke arah wajah meliodas

Meliodas langsung salto belakang dan memegang tangan vali

dummm…dummmm…dummm..

Meliodas langsung membanting tubuh vali ke kiri dan kanan

"Kuat sekali orang ini" batin issei ngeri

"Badannya kecil tapi tenaganya super" batin koneko

"Dia masih belum mengeluarkan pedang itu" ucap kiba

"Ara~ara peerage naruto aja kuat apalagi kingnya ufufufufu" Batin Akeno

"siapa sebenarnya orang ini" batin rias, dan 3 fraksi

"Arghhhh" ucap vali

 **[Devide]  
[Devide]  
[Devide]**

"Ehhhh" tiba-tiba kekuatan meliodas hilang

Vali langsung melapisi tangannya dengan demonic power dan menghantamkannya kea rah meliodas membuat meliodas terdorong beberapa meter

"AKU MERASAKAN KEKUATAN YANG BESAR BERADA DALAM DIRIKU" Teriak vali

Vali langsung berlari kea rah meliodas dan meninju meliodas, melihat itu meliodas juga meninju vali

Tinju vali dan meliodas beradu, tapi tinju meliodas lebih kuat membuat tangan vali patah tulang dan tinju meliodas mengenai perut vali

Vali pun terseret beberapa meter

 **[Devide]  
[Devide]  
[Devide]**

Tangan vali pun kembali seperti semula

Meliodas dan vali sekarang sedang berhadapan

"Apakah kau masih mempunyai tenaga" ucap vali

Tanpa banyak omong lagi meliodas langsung memukuli vali bertubi-tubi

duagh..duagh..duaghh.. ..duaghh..duaghh

 **[Devide]  
[Devide]  
[Devide]**

Meliodas langsung jatuh tapi tidak pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga

Vali sekarang tanpa luka sedikit pun

"Rasakan ini " ucap vali yang langsung menghantamkan pukulannya kea rah meliodas

Duarrrrr….

Terjadi ledakan besar

"Argghhhhh" ucap meliodas yang mulut mengeluarkan darah

Vali pun menyeringai tapi seringainya itu di gentian oleh wajah terkejut

Meliodas memegang tangan vali hingga remuk(kita lihat ada tanda di dahi nya)

Meliodas langsung memukul vali membuat vali terlempar sampai menabrak tembok arena

"Sudah selesai" ucap meliodas

"Sugoiii" ucap mereka

"Hakuryuukou di kalahkan " ucap Issei shock

"Peerage naruto memang ber isi orang-orang kuat " ucap azazel

"Baiklah pemenangnya Meliodas-sama" ucap grayfia

"Aku ingin pertandingan ini Aku naruto, sasuke, goku , gohan, gray, ichigo,byakuya akan melawan ketiga fraksi beserta peerage rias dan sona" ucap naruto

Semua orang yang berada di situ membulatkan mata

"Kami naruto/kun" ucap sakura ,erza ,

"kalian tidak usah ya ,nanti ada waktunya kok" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kali ini naruto-sama beserta sebagian peeragenya akan melawan 3 fraksi d" Kau juga ikut grayfia-san" potong naruto

"Biar aku aja yang menggantikan grayfia-san " ucap erza

"Ya baguslah Er-hime" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum membuat erza memerah dan akeno terlihat cemburu

"Kalian semua jangan terlalu keras dengan akeno-hime ku ya" ucap naruto kepada peeragenya membuat akeno memerah juga

"Hn/ya" ucap peerage naruto

"Baiklah hajime" ucap erza

"Hah….." ucap goku,vegeta dan gohan

Brrrtttt…brrrttt….Swushhh

 **[Super saiyan 2]** Goku **  
[Super saiyan 2]** vegeta **  
[Super saiyan 2]** Gohan

"kekuatan yang mengerikan" ucap issei

"tunggu-tunggu" ucap issei

Semua pun menoleh kea rah issei

"apakah kau yang bernama son goku?"Tanya issei

"Yupps" jawab goku

"coba keluarkan kamehameha" ucap issei

"Gak mungkin dia son goku yang ada di anime itu" ucap rias

"Baiklah" ucap goku

 **[Kamehameha]**

Duarrrrrr…

Terjadi ledakan di tempat issei tapi semuanya di lindungi oleh kekai buatan 3 fraksi

Prankkk..

Kekai nya pun hancur

"betulkan yang aku bilang" ucap issei

"Tidak mungkin" ucap rias

"Mungkin aja kok" balas goku

"Aku mulai" ucap gray

 **[Ice make : Cannon]**

"Rasakan ini" ucap gray

 **[Ice Shield]** ucap serafall

"Wahh ada pengguna es juga ya" ucap gray

"Jangan meremehkan Yondai-Mou " ucap serafall yang tidak menggunakan nada childishnya

 **[Karyuu no Houkou]  
[Katon : Gokakyu no Justu]  
[Futon : Gamayu Endan]**

Tiba-tiba datang serangan yang sangat besar

"Apinya lebih besar dari clan phenex" ucap sirzech shock

"Biar aku saja" ucap Michael  
 **  
**Michael mengeluarkan sayapnya dan membuat kuba yang sangat besar

Duaaarrrrr…

Sring

Tiba-tiba naruto muncul di depan Michael

"Jangan senang dulu **[Holy Rasengan]** " ucap naruto yang menghantam jurusnya kea rah Michael , membuat Michael terpental jauh

"MICHAEL-NI" teriak Gabriel

"Ughh….bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan Cahaya(holy)" Tanya Michael

"Karena kami tidak punya kelemahan terhadap cahaya" ucap naruto

"Kau malaikat kan? Bagaimana kita yang bertarung" ucap byakuya

 **[Hakutaiken]** (lihat di google)

"Sayap yang sangat besar sama seperti-Nya" ucap Michael terkejut

Michael pun menyiapkan pedangnya dan Michael pun maju itu di lakukan sama seperti byakuya

Trankk..

Dua pedang cahaya beradu

"hanya segini kemampuan mu Michael" ucap byakuya sedangkan Michael hanya tersenyum

"Jangan buat aku tertawa Michael" ucap byakuya

Byakuya pun melakukan gerakan vertical ke arah Michael , melihat itu Michael tunduk dan hendak menebas kaki byakuya

Byakuya langsung bersalto kebelakang dan menghilang

byakuya muncul di belakang Michael dan menebas belakang Michael

"arghhh" ucap Michael tumbang

"MICHAEL-NI" teriak Gabriel

"Michael-sama dinyatakan kalah" ucap erza  
 **  
**"Michael/dono pun dikalahkan dengan mudah" batin azazel dan semuanya mulai berkeringat dingin

"Aku juga udah siap" ucap byakuya yang keluar arena

"Aku merasakan ada energy senjutsu yang kuat berasal dari naruto-senpai" ucap koneko  
 **  
**semua pun melihat naruto yang lagi bermeditasi

 **MINSCAPE NARUTO**

"Hai kurama atau yang ku panggil jubii" ucap naruto mengejek

"Kau tidak pernah kemari lagi gaki" ucap kurama

"Ya aku terlalu sibuk kurama" ucap naruto

"Ya ada perlu apa?" Tanya kurama

"Gak ada hanya menyapa teman lamaku saja" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum

"Oh gitu, sebaiknya kau kembali karena kau mau tidur" ucap kurama

"Dasar bola bulu pemalas" ucap naruto mengejek

"Kau bilang apa gaki?" tanya kurama yang mengeluarkan mata dengan 9 tamoe

"Ga-gak ada kok kurama, bye " ucap naruto ketakutan

 **Naruto POV**

"Sialan si bola bulu itu , makin menyeramkan bila dia jadi jubii" batin naruto

Naruto pun membuka matanya yang sudah dalam sage mode dan apa yang terjadi

"Huaaaaaa Temeeeee" teriak naruto

"Aku pikir kau tidur tadi dobe" ucap sasuke

"Aku sedang bicara dengan kurama teme" ucap naruto

"Hn" jawab sasuke singkat

"apakah kau menggunakan senjutsu naruto-senpai?"Tanya koneko

"Ya itu benar Neko-chan" jawab naruto

"Apa naruto-senpai adalah yokai?"Tanya koneko lagi

"Tidak neko-chan tapi aku mempunyai biju" ucap naruto

"Ano biju itu apa senpai" Tanya koneko

"Biju itu mirip dengan yang ada di dalam diri issei, kaisar naga merah" ucap naruto

"Oh gitunya senpai" ucap koneko

"Ya neko-chan" ucap naruto sambil mengelus kepala koneko

Mereka semua terkejut naruto bisa berada di depan koneko secara tiba-tiba

"Aura ini tidak salah lagi" ucap Goku

"Ada apa Goku?" Tanya naruto

"Dia ada disini BROLY" ucap goku

"Siapa brokoly" ucap naruto

"Broly bukan brokoly dobe" ucap sasuke

"Ya sama saja lah itu" ucap naruto

"Beda dobe" ucap sasuke

"Ya terserah aja lah teme" ucap naruto

"Broly adalah seorang petarung yang sangat kuat bahkan kekuatannya melebihi kekuatan aku,gohan, dan kakarot" ucap vegeta

"Nanii..kalian yang kuat begini aja ada yang melebihi" jawab naruto terkejut(walaupun dirinya lebih kuat)

"Bagaimana dia bisa berada disini" ucap goku

Tiba-tiba ada tembakan kekuatan yang besar

"Awas " ucap naruto yang sudah masuk dalam mode Rikudou Sanninnya

Duuuuuarrrrr….

Terjadi di wilayah itu

"Untung masih sempat bila tidak habis lah kita semua" ucap goku

"Ya itu benar" ucap naruto

"HAHHAHAHAHHAH" ucap seseorang berlemak eh maksudnya berotot

"Ternyata kalian masih bisa selamat ya pecundang" ucap broly(disini ane bikin broly agak waras*memang biasanya aku gila ya*gak juga kok ucap author keringat dingin*lupakan)

"i-itu ti-tidak mungkin" ucap goku shock

"JENEMBA" teriak goku

"Hai lama tidak berjumpa" ucap jenemba

"Biar aku yang selesaikan ini " ucap gohan yang sudah memasuki **[ULTIMATE Form]** nya

Jenemba yang melihat itu segera menebas gohan tapi tiba-tiba gohan sudah berada di belakang jenemba

duagghhhh…dummmm

Jenemba terlempar beberapa meter

 **Kembali ke Broly**

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan ikut campur bila tidak ingin mati dan untuk Naruto dan yang lain untuk melindungi semuanya" ucap vegeta dan mereka semua mengganguk

Saat ini vegeta sudah berhadapan dengan broly

Broly yang melihat itu menyeringai dan memukuli vegeta dengan bertubi-tubi dan itu membuat vegeta terlempar beberapa meter dan sampai di tempat naruto

"Sial dia kuat sekali" ucap vegeta

"Haaaaaahhhhh" Teriak goku

Brrtttt…..wushhhh

 **[Super Saiyan 3]**

"Kekuatan yang sangat kuat" batin rias

"Orang yang bernama gohan itu ganteng juga " batin rias

"Fight me broly" ucap goku

Goku pun maju ke depan dan langsung beradu pukulan dengan broly

Goku pun melihat cela langsung menghantamkan pukulannya kea rah broly

duaghh….

tapi broly hanya menyeringai

"Sial" ucap goku

Broly langsung menghantam pukulannya kea rah wajah goku

duaghhh…

Goku pun terlempar beberapa meter

"HHAHAHA rasakan ini **[Omega Blaster]** " ucap broly

"Sial cepat buat perlindungan" Teriak goku

Goku sama vegeta membuat kekai lumayan kuat, naruto menggunakan **Goudama** nya, byakuya menggunakan bunga sakuranya, Sasuke menggunakan susanonya, gray menggunakan sihir esnya yang di bantu oleh sera dan sona

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar

"Broly sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas" ucap jenemba

"Baiklah, sama jumpa lagi kakarot" ucap broly

"Minna apakah kalian baik-baik saja" Tanya gohan

Mereka semua hanya mengganguk

~skip time

Sekarang terlihat naruto yang mau tidur tapi gak bisa karena ada dua gadis yang terlihat sedang bertengkar

"Hei aku mau tidur dengan naruto-kun" ucap akeno

"Tidak bisa aku yang harus tidur dengan naru-kun" ucap erza

"Ya udah bila kalian bertengkar saja, lebih baik aku pergi lo" ancam naruto

"Jangan naruto-kun/naru-kun" ucap erza bersamaan

" ya sudah jangan bertengkar lagi ya" ucap naruto tersenyum

"Umm" mereka mengganguk

Akeno pun tidur di sebelah kiri naruto dan erza di sebelah kanan sambil terus memeluk naruto

"Semoga mimpi indah( lupa bahasa jepangnya hehehhe) " ucap naruto yang mengecupi kening mereka

 **TBC**

 **::**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Reviews ya reader-san dan author-san**

 **Andre Dragneel Lucifer Log Out**


End file.
